This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. A portion of the combustion gases (blowby) may escape the combustion chamber past the piston and enter the engine crankcase. Crankcase ventilation systems may be incorporated into engines in order to mitigate the effects of blowby gases in the crankcase.